The Jewel of Kaa's Eye
by badboylover24
Summary: A Jungle Cubs fanfic I wrote years ago. Kaa meets a scarlet boa cub that may very likely become his mate. I only own Akai and Ihsoy in this fic; everything else belongs to Disney.
1. Chapter 1

**The Jewel of Kaa's Eye**

 **Summary:** A Jungle Cubs fanfic w/ KaaxOC romance. Kaa and Mungo met Akai (Japanese for Red), a scarlet boa cub raised by a Japanese heptatologist. Will "Kaa-kun" fall in love with "Akai-chan"? I only own Akai and Ihsoy in this fic.

 **Prologue: Saved by a Loved One**

It was nighttime in the jungle, but not everything was at peace. In a clearing by the river, a campsite had been set aflame, creating chaos for those who are in it. In one tent, a scarlet boa cub was sleeping in her tank until she heard screaming. Waking up, she saw a man run into the tent. He's a Japanese 35-year-old with short, black hair, brown eyes, and safari attire.

 _What's wrong with Ihsoy-sama?_ the boa thought, looking up at the man's fear-filled face with her bright blue eyes as he lifted the lid off the tank. _What's going on?_

"Don't worry, Akai-chan," the man she called Ihsoy said to her soothingly as he picked her up gently. "Everything's gonna be okay." He then rushed out of the tent, and the boa named Akai saw the chaos around them as they headed for the river. She even spotted the flames entering a tent full of corrosive chemicals, a definite sign for a deadly explosion. Before Akai could think of a way to warn her owner, Ihsoy tripped over a branch and fell forward, catapulting her into the river. The minute she hit the water and went under the surface, the camp exploded. Seeing the explosion from under the surface of the river, Akai swam upward to reach it, praying that Ihsoy's okay. When she reached the surface and looked at the scene before her, she saw that the camp was destroyed and no one but herself survived…not even Ihsoy.

"Ihsoy-sama…" she gasped, tears stinging her eyes as a sudden thunder/lighting storm brewed up. As the rain fell to put out the flames, Akai swam to the other side of the river, hoping she'll find shelter from the storm. She got her wish when she reached the shore and spotted a fern large enough to shield her from the rain. Slithering underneath it, she coiled up and began to cry, devastated that she lost her dear human friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.1: Starting a New Day**

It was morning now, and the gang had gathered at the Lair along with Hathi's girlfriend Winifred and Kaa's little mongoose friend Mungo. Kaa greeted his best friend with a smile, and he just returned the smile before the meeting began with Hathi speaking:

"Listen up, everybody. Last night's storm was pretty bad, so we have to check for any damage it might've done to the jungle." Mungo's face fell.

"You mean we have to clean up after the storm?" he asked. "Sound like work."

"It won't be a lot of work, Mungo," Winifred assured the mongoose as she pats him on the head with her trunk. "Besides, Hathi only said it was 'pretty bad', so I'm sure there wasn't much damage done." Kaa just smiled; Winifred has quite a way of optimism.

"Yeah," Bagheera concurred, "but I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to just go and check."

"Bagheera's right," Hathi said, "and since there are only four places for us to check, we should probably team up into pairs." Mungo perked up at the idea and scampered up Kaa's neck.

"I call dibs on Kaa!" he cried, perching on top of his head.

"Whoa, easy there, Quickie," the snake laughed, using his nickname for him. Shere Khan rolled his eyes.

"It figures," he groaned. "Mungo chooses Kaa."

"Well, he _is_ fond of him, Khannie," Baloo stated.

"Yeah," Louie concurred, "they're like brothers."

"Whatever," Shere Khan sighed before turning to Hathi. "And I suppose _you_ are 'calling dibs' on your girlfriend?" Hathi blushed in reply.

"Is it _that_ obvious?" he asked. Shere Khan, Louie, Bagheera, and Baloo gave him a sarcastic "yes" look; Kaa, Mungo, and Winifred snickered at the scene before them.

"Well, I'm with Baloo," said Louie, high-fiving the bear.

"Then I guess it's just you and me, Bagheera," stated Shere Khan, turning to the panther. After pairing up, they chose which spot each pair would check. Hathi and Winifred get the prairie. Bagheera and Shere Khan will check the fruit orchard. Baloo and Louie chose the melon patches. And Kaa and Mungo are left with the riverside. Mungo seems fine with the choice; he had never been to the riverside before.

"After we've checked the spots," said Hathi, "we'll report back here in the Lair." After it was all said and done, the pairs left for their assigned spots.


	3. Chapter 3

This scene is a bit of a parody of when Kaa and Mungo first met in "Mondo Mungo"; I don't own them. I only own the fanfic and Akai.

 **Ch.2: Comforting a Damsel in Distress**

As Kaa slithered beside the river, Mungo walked beside him at his opposite side. So far, all they found were: drenched ferns; trees with bark a darker shade of brown due to absorbing the rain; and a fuller river.

"Oh, I hate it when I had to slither through the grass after it rains," Kaa grumbled. "Cold, wet grass isn't good for a reptile."

"Don't worry, Kaa," Mungo said to him. "It looks like the riverside's alright, so we can head back."

"Yeah," Kaa said. "I wonder if Louie's gone _bananas_ over the melons." Mungo rolled his eyes with a smile at his friend's joke.

"Aww, c'mon, Mungo," Kaa said. "I said that joke to make you laugh, not cry."

"I wasn't crying," the confused mongoose replied. It was then that the two of them heard the weeping of a female. Keeping quiet, Kaa slithered up a tree and onto a branch to check out what's making the sound. Looking down, he spotted a red snake cub in a fern crying. And thanks to his snake instincts, Kaa can tell that the other snake's a female scarlet boa, although he never saw an actual scarlet boa before. Mungo then noticed the other snake as well.

"Who's that?" he asked Kaa, who just shrugged in answer (if a snake can shrug without any shoulders).

"I don't know," he answered, "but she seems upset about something. Maybe if I hypnotize her, I can get her to tell us what's bugging her." He then brought his head closer to the boa as she perked up her head and looked around with bright blue eyes filled with tears and fear.

"Who's there?" she demanded before seeing Kaa's head as his eyes began changing colors.

"Look deeply into the eyes of Kaa…" he hissed seductively. However, it didn't affect the female who glared at him in reply.

"Oh, go away and leave me alone," she snapped before burying her face back into her coils again. Kaa's eyes then returned to normal as she started crying again.

"Okay, so maybe hypnotism won't work," he sighed to Mungo. "Sheesh, I hate watching another snake cry, especially a _girl_ snake." Just then, the branch he's hanging from broke, and he crashed into the ground with a thud and a "D'ow!"

 _Oh, great,_ he thought, opening his eyes to see her looking at him. _She probably thinks I'm a loser._ But instead of laughing at him, the boa burst into tears again buried her face back into her coils.

"Are you okay, Kaa?" Mungo asked, helping Kaa up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Mungo," he answered, "but I think I hurt her feelings. I didn't mean to, though. Now she'll probably think I'm a jerk."

"Hey, Kaa," the little mongoose then said, "how about you use that trick you did when we first met?"

"Good idea," he replied, placing his head under the fern leaves. "Hey, miss! Check this out!" He then blew himself up, and the boa quickly moved out of the fern when she saw this happening. Once he got enough air, Kaa forced the gulped-in air into his head to make it big and grabbed some leaves into his mouth. He then shook his head around, making growling/gurgling sounds with the leaves in his mouth. Seeing this, the boa began giggling a cute giggle.

"You think that's funny," said Mungo as Kaa swallowed the air back in to make himself look like a balloon, "check this out." The boa turned to Kaa when he started hiccupping.

"Is he okay?" she asked.

"I'm—hic!—fine—hic!" Kaa answered though his hiccups. "It's all—hic!—part of—hic!—the plan." He then started bouncing around as he kept on hiccupping and landed his head inside the hollow hole of a tree before returning to normal size. The boa started laughing at the silly scene as Kaa struggled to get his head out. After settling down, she helped Mungo get Kaa out of the tree successfully.

"Are you all better now?" Mungo asked the boa after Kaa's head was out of the tree.

"I sure am," she answered with a smile, "thanks to you and Kaa-kun here." Kaa blinked in reply.

"My name's 'Kaa'," he said, "not 'Kaa-kun'."

"I apologize," the boa giggled. "It's just how I address a male where I come from."

"Where's that?" asked Mungo.

"Japan," she answered. "By the way, my name's Akai."

"Akai, huh?" Kaa replied. "That's a pretty girl—uh, I-I mean, pretty name!" Akai giggled in reply as the male snake blushed sheepishly.

 _He sure is kawaii when he blushes like that_ , she thought, nuzzling her cheek into his throat.

"You sure are sweet as you are funny," she then said, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"I think she likes you, Kaa," Mungo teased his friend whose blush went deeper. As the three of them then headed back to the Lair, Akai told Kaa and Mungo about her previous life with her heptatologist owner Ihsoy before his death in the explosion last night. Her new friends listened to her and thought Ihsoy was a nice human. They also felt sorry for Akai because of Ihsoy's sacrificial death, so they asked Akai to teach them some Japanese to make her feel better. Akai agreed, of course, and her new friends were fast learners.

"And when you talk to someone who's your older sibling or whom you look up to as an older sibling," she said to Mungo, "You refer to them as 'onee-chan' meaning 'older brother', or 'older sister'. So since Kaa-kun's like an older brother to you…"

"I call him 'Kaa onee-chan'," Mungo said.

"Hai, that's right," Akai replied before turning to Kaa. "Speaking of which, Kaa-kun, do you have any siblings of your own?"

"If you mean related to me by scales and blood, yeah, but they're not always around," Kaa answered. "But I do have some friends who are also like family to me besides Mungo. Wait until you meet them, Akai-chan; you're gonna love 'em."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.3: Akai Meets the Gang**

Back at the Lair, the others have met up and are now waiting for Kaa and Mungo to return. When they haven't come back yet, Winifred became concerned.

"I'm getting worried," she then said. "Kaa and Mungo still aren't back yet."

"Don't worry, Winifred," Bagheera replied. "I'm sure they're fine. They're probably double-checking the riverside."

"That, or cleaning up a mess they've found," Shere Khan added, taking a drink from the well.

"There are also other possibilities," Hathi added. "They might've lost track of time, or Mungo wanted to play around a bit."

"Yeah," Baloo chuckled. "He _can_ be pretty playful with Kaa." Just then, Kaa, Mungo, and Akai appeared into the spot the others are gathered.

"Hey, guys," said Kaa. "Sorry we're late or anything, but we want you to meet our new friend Akai." Akai smiled at her new acquaintances.

"Konichiwa," she said. The others blinked at her greeting.

"Koni—what now?" asked Louie. Kaa and Mungo laughed at his confusion.

"Ko-ni-chi-wa," Mungo said to him. "It's Japanese for 'hello'; Akai's from a far-off place called Japan."

"Well, that explains a lot," replied Shere Khan with a shrug. "How did you end up here?" Akai then explained what happened. Everybody was surprised, especially Shere Khan, when they learned about Ihsoy.

"So your man gave up his life to save you?" replied Baloo. "Man, talk about a caring human."

"Hai, yes," Akai said. "Ihsoy-sama is indeed a wonderful human, Baloo-san."

"'Baloo-san'?" replied a confused Bagheera.

"That's how I address a friend back in Japan," she explained.

"Well, this Japanese thing of yours is _definitely_ something we'll get used to," said Winifred.

"Huh?" the scarlet boa replied.

"Well, since your man isn't around anymore," said Hathi, "we figured you could stay with us."

"Besides," Shere Khan whispered teasingly, "it's obvious 'Kaa-kun' likes you."

"Shere Khan!" Kaa hissed with red cheeks. Akai giggled in reply.

"Of course, I'll stay, Shere Khan onee-chan," she then said. "Arigato, everyone. Thank you."

"Our pleasure," the tiger cub replied, enjoying the new kid calling him "big brother" in her Japanese tongue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.4: Ashiteru: I Love You**

A while later, Akai was coiled up on top of the roof of the Lair, watching the sunset. Kaa's friends have been good to her and have grown accustomed to her Japanese tongue. As she was watching the sunset and thinking, Kaa slithered up to see her.

"Konichiwa, Akai-chan," he said to her. She turned to him and smiled as he then slithered over to her.

"Konichiwa, Kaa-kun," she said. "I was just watching the sunset. This spot seems like the perfect spot to do so."

"Yeah," he said to her as he coiled up beside her. "I like this spot, too." He then started blushing like crazy.

"Hey, uh, Akai-chan," he said. "Can I…ask you a question?"

"Hai," she answered.

"Well, I know you call me 'Kaa-kun' because that's how you address a male," Kaa the explained. "But when we met up with the others, you called Baloo 'Baloo-san' instead of 'Baloo-kun'. Why?" Akai blushed a bit as she traced in the dust with her tail bashfully.

"Well," she explained, "in Japan, we females call males two different names. If I see the male as just a friend, I call him 'san', just as I did with Baloo-san. And 'kun' is the name I call a male I see as…more than a friend…or a brother. You probably think I'm silly."

"Not really," Kaa said, wrapping his tail around hers. "I know what you mean…Ashiteru, Akai-chan." Akai turned to him with surprise.

"Ashiteru…it means 'I love you'…right?" Kaa asked.

"Hai, it does," she answered, placing her head into his chest. "Ashiteru, too…Kaa-kun." Hearing this, Kaa smiled and kissed her on the lips. Akai returned the kiss as their tails formed a heart. It lasted for about ten seconds before they heard whooping.

"Way to go, Kaa!"

"You sly snake, you!"

"I knew it!" The two snakes turned and spotted the others cheering Kaa on. Akai watched as her new boyfriend blushed like crazy.

"Guys?" he stuttered. "H-How long were you watching us?"

"Long enough to hear you ask Akai that kun/san question over to the kiss," Baloo answered.

"I figured Kaa liked redheads," said Shere Khan.

"I thought he liked blue eyes," replied the confused Louie.

"It could be both," stated Bagheera.

"You bakas!" Kaa yelled.

"What's a baka?" asked Winifred.

"It's Japanese for 'stupid'," Mungo answered.

"Mungo!" Kaa cried.

"Oh, you're asking for it now," chuckled Shere Khan before tackling Kaa to the ground. Akai then watched as the others went over and helped Shere Khan tickle Kaa.

"Ack!" he laughed. "Akai-chan, help!" Akai just laughed at how cute her Kaa-kun is.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the Epilogue. I only own Akai and Kali in this one. Enjoy.

 **Epilogue: Kaa and Akai's Miracle**

Years later, when the cubs were all grown up, Kaa married Akai, who later on became pregnant with his babies. On the day they're to be born, Baloo, Bagheera, and Mungo came to their cave to watch the birth. Kaa was there to greet them.

"You made it," the python said as Mungo hugged him.

"Are they born yet?" asked Bagheera.

"Not yet," Kaa answered, "but we're getting clossse."

"Kaa-kun," a gentle female voice called from inside the cave. "Who isss it, my love?"

"It'sss Mungo, Baloo, and Bagheera," he answered into the cave. "They've come to sssee the babiesss."

"You came jussst in time," the voice replied. "I believe it'sss time." Hearing this, the four of them went into the cave. There, they found Akai coiled on a nest of soft grass and ferns.

Kaa then slithered to her mate's side and coiled around her a bit, wanting to support her. He knows that boas like Akai hatch their eggs inside of their bodies, so she'll have to give live birth to their young. From what he learned from his mammal friends, live birth can be quite painful.

"Don't worry, Akai-chan," he purred to her softly as he nuzzled his nose into his cheek and held her tail with his own. "I'm here…" Akai just smiled as she does her best to birth her babies through endurance over the pain.

Everyone then watched as the first little snake cub came out of her mother and nestled into her mother's coils. She looks just like Kaa, but she also has red stripes on her back and her mother's blue eyes.

"Oh, Kaa-kun," Akai said with tears of joy. "She'sss beautiful."

"Yesss," he replied, nuzzling into his mate's cheek. "Jussst like you."

"So," Baloo said, smiling at the baby, "any ideas for the firstborn's name?"

"We've agreed on a ssspecial name for our firssstborn," Akai answered. "Kaliana; Kali for short." Kaa then smiled at her.

"Ashiteru, Akai-chan," he whispered.

"Ashiteru, too, Kaa-kun," she replied. And they kissed before returning to the birthing.


End file.
